


There For You

by thenightsflaws



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Near Death, Suicide Attempt, i have no idea what this is, shitty life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightsflaws/pseuds/thenightsflaws
Summary: dan has bad problems at home so he tries to end them by trying to end himself





	There For You

It was another night in his retched home.

 

His mom’s boyfriend was blackout drunk again and the small, cramped camper they lived in was in ruin. He was on top of Dan’s mom, yelling and spitting in her face and hitting her. Dan couldn’t help but watch for the longest time in fear until he finally mustered the courage to fight back, kicking his mom’s boyfriend has hard as he could before he was stopped. The much older man had grabbed ahold of his leg and yanked him to the floor, crawling on top of him and putting him in a chokehold, bending him back so far that sparks of white clouded his vision.

 

Dan cried out, trying to fight back with wheezy cries and pathetic tugs of the older man’s arms, but it was no use. Yet, his mom had regained herself and shoved her boyfriend off of Dan, leaving the younger boy laying on the ground, defeated and gasping for air, taking in wheezy breaths and grabbing at the dirty carpet floor.

 

He could hear his mom yelling, her voice booming in his ears. He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t speak. All he could do was make choked noises as he laid on the floor, struggling to push himself up onto his feet.

 

Eventually he did, taking in wheezy breath before stumbling for his phone, crawling over the television that blocked the door and jumping outside, barely making the landing with how breathless he was. He let out a soft sob once he got to the street from his uncle’s backyard where they currently resided, and he turned on his phone and went to his contacts, deciding to call Kyle. He tried his best to block out the screams that echoed through the middle of the night. It was 1 in the morning.

 

Dan felt bad about disturbing Kyle at this time of night, but Dan couldn’t seem to get a hold of his senses and was crying miserably in the middle of the deserted street.

 

He was probably crying too hard, because he didn’t realize Kyle was talking to him.

 

“Dan?! Dan! What the fuck is going on? Are you okay?” Kyle asked frantically. He sounded like he didn’t have an ounce of tired in him.

 

Dan wished he could respond, but it only came out as breathless babbling and sobbing. He held himself tightly, staying there and listening to Kyle’s voice before he perked up and nearly dropped the phone.

 

In the distance, he head the train horn of the train that passed by on the railroad tracks behind his ‘house’, and he completely blacked out of it as he picked himself up and his phone. He ignored Kyle and seemed to robotically head towards the tracks, hearing the screaming and yelling coming from his ‘home’ as he passed it.

 

Kyle must have heard the yelling and the train, because he immediately hung up. He was coming and Dan knew it. Hopefully he would be too late. Hopefully Kyle would just let him go and die.

 

So there Dan stood finally, standing in the middle of the rails with his phone now in his pocket, facing the bright lights of the late night train. He found himself hypnotized by them, a smile creeping up on his face. The train had to be about a mile away, and it was coming fast. He started laughing and crying at the same time, staring dumbstruck and awestruck.

 

He was so happy, so happy that the timing was perfect. He could finally be free of this hell of a life he lived. What was he good for anyway? He never did anything, and he certainly wasn’t helpful at all. He thought of himself as a depressing mess. Hell, the scars from his own deserved pain still haven’t healed, and no one has noticed them at all.

 

Except for Kyle.

 

The train was much closer now, and Dan took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and just… waiting for it to happen, waiting for the train to knock him out and crack open his skull, therefore killing him and letting him leave this hell of a life behind.

 

And, god, he could feel the front of the train mere centimetres from his body before someone or something tackled him to the side. Dan landed on top of the someone, groaning softly before looking up to see who it was.

 

It was Kyle.

 

Kyle had the most fearful, worried look in his eyes, holding Dan’s arms tightly as he quickly scooted them away from the train that was rushing by just inches from where they were. Dan didn’t say a word, just stared at the train in both fear and longing. He was so close. So fucking close.

 

“Dan…” Kyle finally said softly as soon as the train had long passed, trying to catch the gaze of the boy on top of him. He was trembling.

 

“I-I can still hear them… They’re still yelling…” Dan mumbled, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. And he could hear them, their voices echoing down the tracks in the night. “H-How did you get here? S-So f-fast?”

 

“I have an ATV, Dan. I drove as fast as I could. I-I just couldn’t let you die like that.” Kyle answered, slowly moving his hand up to hold Dan’s chin, turning his head so he could look the boy in the eyes.

 

That’s when Dan cracked, his lips trembling with all of the tears he was holding back until he let them fall. He let out stifled sobs, only letting them all the way out when Kyle pulled him close to his chest, just holding him there tightly as they lay together on the rocks that held the tracks. Kyle was tearing up as well, burying his face in the messy hair of the hardly older boy that he had known for years, whispering soft words of insurance and love to the shaking Dan.

 

They sat like that for well over a half hour, Dan now just softly sniffling and holding tightly to Kyle’s clothes. Kyle just ran his fingers through the hair of his friend he nearly lost, happy that he arrived in time.

 

After another couple of minutes, Kyle decided that the rocks were not the best place to be laying on for so long, so he just picked Dan up, who just let him pick him up. He just was happy to have somebody that cared. So, Kyle just carried Dan back to the street where he had ditched his ATV, and set Dan on the back, climbing himself onto the front.

 

And they were off, Dan clinging tightly to his best friend and Kyle driving through the humid night back to Kyle’s place that was 5 minutes away from Dan’s.

 

When the two arrived, Dan was asleep, and Kyle had to pick him up again and carry him stealthily through his house and to his room. He stripped the messy-haired boy of his shoes, pants, and jacket before setting him into his bed, covering him up all snug until he crawled in himself, pulling Dan as close as he could.

 

Kyle stayed up for as long as he could, watching over his Dan until he finally fell asleep himself.

 

He was so happy he made it there in time, he nearly lost the boy he loved so much because of his stupid fucking life. He deserved so much better… Oh so much… But this was just how it is.

 

And Kyle promised to himself that he would get Dan out of this.

 

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> oof sorry  
> also sorry for not updating my fics  
> i tend to put them on a hiatus because of writer's block and i'm going to be working on one shots and art for now. where can you find my art? i post art almost daily on my twitter: @thenightsflaws. give me a follow!


End file.
